Love Is Complicated
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Okay I should clear things up, this will be a set of drabbles set before AND after my 'Complications and Revelations' Avengervers. It will aslo be where i put my Avenger prompt one-shots. Meaning other pairings will be appearing in this but it's mainly Tony/Bruce. Ongoing, ignore that it says complete.
1. Best Idea Ever

**Alright so... this spawned from the depths of my imagination so i ran with it. It's the beginning to my 'Love is complicated' Avernger-vers.**

* * *

**Sometimes ideas backfire and your left with unexpected confusing thoughts.**

* * *

Tony had the best idea ever today.

One he knew for a fact would set the record straight about Hulk.

One he also knew he couldn't tell anyone else about.

So as he sat next to an unsuspecting Bruce Banner he felt a little giddy. Fury watched him like a hawk daring him to try anything, but even he couldn't stop what was already done.

"This tastes funny…" Bruce mumbled next to him. Tony couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped him. Bruce stared suspiciously at him for a minute before he brought the cup of tea up to his nose and smelled it.

"Tony what did you do?" He whispered ignoring everyone's looks.

"Nothing~" Tony sang. Before Bruce could interrogate him his body started convulsing and he dropped out of his chair.

"Bruce!" Steve yelled in concern, none made a move to step forward.

"Stark what did you do to Banner?" Fury seethed.

"Just gave him a little energy boost." Tony said innocently. There was the sound of cracking and clothes ripping and soon a giant green man was sitting on the floor of the SHIELD conference room.

"Hulk smash?" He said questioningly. Everyone tensed; everyone that is except Tony, who walked right up to him and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry buddy no smashing today." Hulk nodded but looked confused.

"Then what Hulk doing out?"

"Well I figured you'd like a day out, unfortunately we're stuck listening to Capitan Patch's speech." Tony said patting the Hulks enormous hand. Hulk nodded shifting into a comfortable sitting position before reaching out to scoop Tony up and plop him in his lap patting Tony's head gently he leaned back against the wall. Everyone stood and stared unable to tear their eyes from the strange scene before them. Fury looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"Well are you going to stand there, or are we gonna finish this meeting?" Tony asked smugly from his comfy new chair. Everyone slowly sat down again, glancing back to look at them while Fury continued the meeting.

"Pirate man boring~" Hulk whined childishly startling everyone. Tony started laughing, along with Clint. Even Natasha smirked amused.

"I know buddy but we gotta stay here for the meeting, I promise I'll let you do something fun the next time your around." Tony promised and Hulk nodded.

By the time the meeting was half over Hulk was yawning and rubbing his eyes. To Tony it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen but it was also making him tired. He leaned back got comfortable ready to wait through the boring meeting before he got to go home and take a nap, and before he realized it he had fallen asleep.

Everyone seemed surprised by this; they knew Tony didn't sleep well unless he collapsed from exhaustion. The only person unsurprised was Natasha; she knew most of Tony's sleeping problems were due to the fact that he was afraid of being attacked while he slept. Who was going to attack him while he sat in the Hulks lap, hell, no one was even going to try and wake him up. She smiled earning her weird and terrified looks from everyone at the table.

"Nat?" Clint questioned.

"I think Tony forgot something very important about a sleepy Hulk." She said catching his eyes. Clint suddenly grinned lewdly, Fury groaned and Steve and Thor looked confused.

"Hulk tired." Hulk grumbled closing his eyes. Clint could barely contain his laughter as Hulk started to shrink back down to a very asleep very half-naked Bruce Banner propped up against the wall with Tony Stark in his lap. Even Thor started to giggle finally understanding what Clint found funny, Steve rolled his eyes.

"So… who's gonna wake them up?" Clint asked still grinning. Natasha stood up from her seat and walked over to the slumbering duo she snatched Bruce's lab coat off the table and tossed it over them.

"Leave them till the meetings over." She said taking her seat, they nodded and Clint took pictures with his phone.

…**OOO…**

When Tony wakes up he's confused.

Whose lap was he snuggling in?

When had he fallen asleep?

How had he fallen asleep?

He had to admit though that he felt great after his nap.

Looking down at the 'blanket' he realized it was Bruce's lab coat. He looked behind him and found Bruce fast asleep. Tony, being Tony, doesn't get flustered easily, but something about the fact that he was currently sitting in a half-naked Bruce Banners lap made his cheeks go pink.

'_He is sorta cute when he sleeps…WHAT?! Why would I think that?'_

'_Oh God don't tell me… nope, nope, nope, not happening!'_

'_Who let me fall asleep in the Hulks lap-… wait this is perfect now I can finally prove to Bruce that Hulk is totes nice!'_

'_Now I just have to figure out how to get out of his lap without waking him.' _ This issue was solved for him as Bruce stirred from his sleep.

"Tony… why are you sitting on me… and what the hell happened to my clothes?" Bruce asked calmly startling Tony from his thoughts.

"Uh okay so you kinda Hulked out." He saw Bruce's eyes widen and hurried. "But it's cool he sat me in his lap or whatever and sat calmly through Fury's boring ass meeting!"

"He just… sat there?" Bruce asked confused.

"Yup see totally a cool guy, nothing to worry about, he also called Fury boring." Tony said grinning. Bruce chose to ignore this in favor of another worrying thought.

"You realize I didn't bring extra clothes with me right?"

Yes, in fact Tony had thought about that before adding the caffeine to Bruce's tea, that's why he had thought to bring an extra pair, but he decided it was probably not a good idea to tell Bruce that.

"You can borrow some of mine, I usually keep an extra pair of pants lying around, cause you never know when you're gonna need them."

"I guess, it's not like I can walk around naked anyway." Bruce sighed. Tony willed himself not to think about the images of that too much.

"Well you could~ but Fury might not like that." He laughed.

"…"

"…"

"Tony get out of my lap."

"Right."

* * *

**End of Part one.**

**I have no idea when the next part will be finished, or posted, because i kinda started the last part before this one soo i will have to work hard on the middle parts. So each story in here is like a little one shot leading up to the main event... Does that even make sense? (probably not)**


	2. Yoga

**For people that didn't read the new summery: **

**Okay I should clear things up, this will be a set of drabbles set before AND after my 'Love is complicated' Avengervers. **

**The short stories are under that name the real Story will be under 'Complications and Revelations' … is that confusing? I hope not. or maybe i should switch the names? **

**I don't know, god it's too close to the holidays to stress about stuff. Feedback would help, just one person to give me a yes or a no would do.**

**Ignore this and go read.**

* * *

_**Yoga.**_

Never in his life would Tony have thought yoga was wonderful, but as the team piled into the room yoga mats under arm and tight exercise outfits on, he could see the potential. He can't for the life of him figure out why everyone agreed to Bruce's suggestion of them joining him after Thor brought it up one morning.

Well okay if he admits it to himself it wasn't really a suggestion it was more of a sarcastic joke from the physicist but Thor agreed almost immediately after the words left Bruce's mouth, after that everyone was agreeing to join in. Steve said it was good for team bonding, Clint and Natasha just shrugged and said they had nothing better to do, Thor said it was because of curiosity and team bonding.

"Alright everyone, I have no idea why you agreed to this but if you'd set your mats up next to each other but far enough away that you won't hit anyone then we can start."

It only took one look at the Bruce for Tony to understand that Thor the well-mannered, valiant, good natured prince was also devious and sneaky and could lie quite as easily as his crazy little brother because there was no way Tony could not suspect Thor knew about this.

'_Woah.' _Is all Tony can manage even in his own mind because even though he had noticed that Bruce had a nice body before, he had never seen him wearing a tight tank top and clingy sweats that cupped Bruce's ass perfectly. He wonders why he hasn't seen or heard of this before now.

As they listen and follow Bruce's quiet instructions he has to fight himself, he just really, really wants to make a comment but knowing if he did Bruce wouldn't let a single one of them back in his little yoga room.

"Alright I'm going to show you another pose just tell me if you think it might be too hard for you." Bruce says in his quietly calm voice before he starts bending over and lifting himself into the air with only his arms as support.

It takes all of his self-control not to say 'Holy fuck' out loud and when he looks at the others in the room he can tell their having the same issue, even _Steve_ for crying out loud.

By the time their done he's had to fight off multiple awkward boners and suspects everyone else excluding Natasha has had to as well. This doesn't stop him from taking Thor off to the side to interrogate him.

"What is the important thing you need to speak to me about?" Thor asks innocently with a small smile.

"Drop the act point break, how in the hell did you know about this?" Tony can see multiple emotions running across the god of thunders face before he settles on a grin.

"I was sparring with Steve and got sent through the wall, it's amazing because the good doctor didn't even flinch, in fact I don't think he noticed at all." Tony can see the unspoken _'but I certainly noticed him.' _at the end of that sentence and doesn't know whether to feel a little jealous or a little proud. He goes with proud.

"You know, you're really quite good at this sort of thing."

"I know nothing of which you speak about, but this thing called yoga is quite fun." Thor says going back to his innocent act but Tony doesn't miss the devious smirk that marks the gods face as he walks away.

* * *

**{This is Rum's brain speaking}**

**The 'God of Thunder' a closet pervert? yes. and quite a sneaky one at that, almost as bad a Loki.**

**I don't know what this is.**

**Is Thor OOC? probably very much so.**

**I know for a fact that Tony is because no way in hell would he not make a comment about it, but then again Bruce _would_ lock them all out if he knew they were just doing it to ogle his goodies.**


	3. Second Voice

'_**Hulk speak'**_

'_Bruce's thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

"**Hulk speak"**

**Prompt thingy: 'What if the Hulk isn't just an angry metamorphose but an actual second voice in his mind that constantly comments on everything he does?'**

**My take on it: 'On the path to accepting Hulk as part of him he starts to hear Hulk's thoughts.'**

* * *

Bruce sat at the table slowly drinking his warm tea whilst listening to Tony ramble on about a new idea he had for one of his suits.

"- And I was thinking that I could add a new compartment, one that holds pants, you know for when you shrink and are all naked , you have a great bod make no mistakes but you're gonna catch a cold one of these days-"

Bruce had fine-tuned the skill of tuning him out… unfortunately the other guy like to listen… and add commentary.

'_**Metal man funny.'**_

'_Yeah he is.'_

'_**What does metal man mean by enlarge 'everything'?' **_the other guy asks confused.

"What?" Bruce asks out loud due to shock and embarrassment. Sometimes the Hulks commentary could get exasperating… especially when he asked stuff like that. He hasn't quite mastered talking to Hulk completely in his own head.

"I said when you hulk out it must enlarge _everything_." Tony says with a smirk and a wink.

"Tony…no… just… no."

'_**But it does.'**_

'_You hush.'_

* * *

**XxXOoOXxX**

Just as Bruce hears Hulk's voice Hulk can hear his.

'_Listen you have to pick it up carefully.' _

That doesn't means he always listens.

'_**No, it explode and hurt everyone.'**_

'_That's why you have to pick it up carefully.'_

'_**No Hulk throw it.'**_

'_No don't-'_

**Boom!**

The bomb they needed to get rid of explodes a hundred feet up in the air safely away from the innocent bystanders.

'_**See, Bruce need trust Hulk, Hulk handle it.'**_

'_*sigh*'_

"Hey big guy you spacing out?" Tony asks his face mask flipped up with a look of concern in his face.

"**Hulk fine, talking to Bruce."**

"Talking to Bruce?"

'_Don't answer him.' Bruce says urgently but is ignored again._

"**Yes, Hulk talking to Bruce, Bruce say not to tell metal man but Hulk like metal man so Hulk tell you anyway."**

Tony has a huge grin on his face.

"Really now, and can Bruce hear you when he's out?"

'_Don't tell him!'_

'_**You hush, let Hulk handle metal man.'**_

"**Yes."**

"Why hasn't he told me this before?"

'_Because you're a pervert and Hulks questions are embarrassing.'_

"**He say it because metal man pervert…Hulk don't get it."**

Tony laughs so hard he's gripping his sides and has tears in his eyes. The others are walking up on them confusion playing on their faces.

'_Oh great.' Bruce groans._

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

"Hulk can talk to Bruce in his mind, and Bruce can do it too."

'_Hulk tell metal man that I'm not sciencing with him for a week.'_

"**Bruce tell Hulk that he not sciencing with metal man for week."**

"What, that's not fair Bruce!"

To their credit the others take this news with ease, not commenting on it and not making it awkward for Bruce when he shrinks back down.

* * *

**XxXOoOXxX**

"Bruce come on, science with me~" Tony whines flopping down across the couch where Bruce has his nose in a book, he doesn't answer so Tony continues.

"Please, I don't even know what I did wrong~"

'_**Answer puny metal man Bruce, Tony want to make it better.'**_

_'Do i have to?'_

**'Yes.'**_  
_

Bruce sighs and places his book down on the table next to the couch.

"I didn't want to tell anyone yet Tony; it's still weird for me, being able to hear him." Bruce tells him. Tony looks confused.

"Wait, you mean you weren't able to do it before?"

"No I wasn't, I've only been able to hear him for about a month."

"Why, you didn't take anything did you, cause you promised no experimenting on yourself in the lab Bruce and-"

'_**No experement!' **_Hulk huffs angry that Tony would even say that.

'_It's alright, no experiments, I'm gonna tell him that be patient.'_

"No Tony, there were no experiments… I just took your advice." Bruce says cutting off the long rant.

"My advice?"

'_**Metal man slow.'**_

Bruce sighs again and resists the urge to laugh.

"You told me not to block him out so much, to start trying to accept him, and I am but it's weird that's why I didn't want to tell anyone." Bruce says quietly. Tony's shocked he never expected Bruce to actually listen to him, but he's happy he did.

"Wait… will you being able to hear him interrupt our sciencing?" Tony asks seriously.

"No he's kinda like Thor, he just rolls over and goes to sleep."

"Nice, now that that's out of the way… will you please go science with me~?"

'_**Go, Tony whining annoying Hulk.'**_

Bruce starts laughing, he can't help it. Tony has an eyebrow peaked in question.

"Hulk says you're annoying him so I need to go science with you." Bruce explains standing from the couch and starts toward the elevator. Tony jumps from the couch to follow, a large smile plastered to his face. He decides he'll save the' I told you so' for later.

* * *

**If your wondering why i'm posting all these little one shots before the actual story it's because i want to get all the little 'I'm getting a crush on my science bro' things out of the way. Also i'll be using it to post my little prompt-y one-shots.**


	4. Mystery Baby

**Tell me what you think.**

**This one was a lot longer than the others; I needed something to write while I got over my horrible illness, seriously it felt like my lungs were collapsing in my chest and during Christmas for crying out loud! It took all my energy to unwrap my presents, by the fifth one I had to let my 4 year old niece do it while i huddled in the corner of the couch wrapped up in a blanket like a cocoon.**

**So while I finish getting over whatever it is I am sick with, have this to tide you over, because I have not a clue when I'll be updating anything else.**

* * *

**Just because he spent years wandering the world helping the sick does not mean Bruce Banner knows how to take care of children.**

* * *

**Mystery Baby.**

Bruce stirred from his sleep not knowing what had disturbed him, until he opened his eyes and caught sight of a small pale form lying atop the blankets. He took multiple deep breaths because Hulking out with a baby in the bed would not be a good thing to do at eight in the morning. He sat up and looked down at the small child dressed in a pale green jumper, its short wavy pale blond hair sticking up in every direction. It was kinda cute; Bruce thought to himself, he had always liked children.

He was struck with another panicked thought.

_'Why is there a baby in my bed?!'_

**XxXOoOXxX**

"Tony!" Bruce's voice comes over the sound of music on the lab, a hint of horror and fear in it. Tony drops his tools and starts for the door but Bruce is already there pale and a look of confusion on his face.

"What's up big guy?" Tony asks cautiously stepping closer and placing a reassuring hand on the physicists shoulder.

'Tony... why is there a baby on my bed?" Bruce asks calmly and slowly, but it still takes a minute for the words to sink on.

"Baby?" Tony repeats the word with the same amount of confusion as Bruce.

"Yes Tony, baby, why is there one on my bed?"

"I-...l don't know." Tony says weakly because really what is he going to say to that. Bruce studies him closely for a full minute before turning and heading back towards the elevators, Tony follows behind keeping pace with Bruce till both are on the elevator.

"Wait did you leave the baby alone?" Tony asks horrified, even he knows it's bad to leave babies alone. Bruce just gives Tony a look.

"Alright dumb question." Tony admits.

"Jarvis, why is there a baby on Dr. Banner's bed?" Tony asks the AI, Bruce feels like hitting himself for not thinking of that sooner but then again he had woken up to find a small child curled up on his bed.

"I'm not sure sir; the baby seems to have just appeared out of thin air, there seems to be no sign of forced entry and no sign of anyone else unauthorized to be in the tower."

"...Weird."

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?" Bruce sighs.

**XxXOoOXxX**

When they reached Bruce's floor Tony finds himself shocked to see Pepper there bouncing a small bundle of joy on her lap. She looks up at both men with a sharp glare, Tony doesn't understand why until she speaks.

"Honestly Bruce you should be ashamed, leaving a baby alone with Capitan America."

Now Tony's looking horrified.

"Really Bruce you left the mystery baby with Capsical?"

"When I got here he looked like he was holding a live grenade, when I asked him what happened he shook his head and ran from the room apologizing."

Bruce looks sheepish and fidgets. "He seemed fine when I asked him to watch the baby, and isn't he supposed to be mister apple pie and family values?"

Tony starts to laugh but it dies in his throat as Pepper gives him a look.

"Will one of you just explain the baby?"

"Alright first off this isn't my fault." Tony says moving to sit down in the couch.

"Shut up Tony." Pepper sighs.

"The baby was there when I woke up."

"It was just there?" Pepper asks skeptically as Bruce takes a seat across from her and Tony.

"According to JARVIS the baby appeared out of thin air." Tony says snickering.

"Yeah maybe the stork decided to pop by for a visit." Bruce jokes, causing Tony to laugh and Pepper to sigh in frustration.

"Alright because I can already see this discussion going nowhere fast how about I take the baby with me." Pepper says moving to stand. The baby makes an unhappy noise and floats from Pepper's arms and heads straight for Bruce, who looks shocked and a little terrified as the baby settles itself in his lap.

"Did that baby just fly?" Tony whispers the question like he's afraid the baby will hear him. The baby gurgles happily and starts playing with Bruce's shirt changing the color of it from purple to blue to a mix of the two. The three adults are nearly afraid to make any sudden movements but then Tony's phone goes off startling the child. A shrill cry pierces the air sending Pepper and Tony to their knees while Bruce seems unaffected by it.

"Bruce. fix. it." Tony grounds out covering his ears. Bruce has no idea what to do so he does what Tony would do in any situation; he wings it and hopes for the best.

"Shhh, it's alright, there there nothing to cry over." He coos softly rubbing the child's back in small circular motions. This seems to calm the baby and Pepper and Tony are able to get back on their feet, eyeing the baby cautiously.

"Right so... no phones and the baby doesn't leave Banner's side, got it, JARVIS send up some supplies and one of those sling things for the baby."

"Right away sir."

"Tony you can't be serious; there is way too much danger for a baby to be with me all day." Bruce says with a horrified look on his face. Pepper sends him a reassuring smile.

"Bruce honey I'm sure you'll be fine, the baby seems to like you after all." Though she doesn't add the part where he seems to be unaffected by whatever just happened, and she doesn't thinks that it's because of his giant green anger problem.

"It's just until we find its parents."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Bruce asks helplessly.

"Didn't you travel the world taking care of children doc?"

"Tony it's not the same." Bruce barely keeps himself from whining, but Pepper can see the near panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry Bruce, Tony will help you." Pepper said before walking from the room.

Tony looks horrified and starts shake his head but the look of desperation on Bruce's face stops him. He heaves a sigh and makes sure to look put upon.

"Yeah I guess I can help you out." He huffs and flops down on the couch.

"Thank you Tony." Bruce says sending him a smile before looking back down at the baby. "You know, I wonder what sent Cap running, other than the creepy shrieking and flying the baby seems fine."

**XxXOoOXxX**

"Is that a baby?" Was the first thing out of Clint's mouth when Tony and Bruce finally decided to stop hiding up in the penthouse of the tower.

"Yes it's a baby." Bruce says sitting down at the kitchen table with the other three, careful not to jostle the baby in the sling around too much.

"Friend Banner I did not know you had a child!" Thor said with his booming voice. Tony's eyed go wide and Bruce is too late to shush him. The baby starts to sniffle in fright.

"Oh god Thor why?!" Tony says moving to hide behind Bruce right before the fruit bowl on the table explodes. Natasha and Clint are on the floor; Thor merely sits where he is, shards of the ceramic bowl and fruit bouncing off him, looking confused.

"Bruce… what's with the magic mystery baby?!" Clint asks peeking over the edge of the table.

"No idea it was in my bed when I woke up." He says trying to calm the baby down by playing with it.

"It seems attached so I suggest no one move to take it away from him because it has one hell of a scream, I mean it almost ruptured mine and Pepper's ear drums." Tony said moving to sit in the chair nest to Bruce. Natasha and Clint pick themselves up from the floor and sit back in their seats careful of the bowl shards and fruit pieces.

"What is it?" Natasha asks.

"No clue, it's not human if you couldn't already tell." Tony answers poking at a piece of an orange.

"No I meant is it a boy or girl." At the scientist's looks of dawning confusion she sighs. "You didn't even look did you?"

"Well, that would have been kinda rude." Tony said before Bruce can answer. Natasha narrows her eyes at him.

"We didn't think to check, I mean it was kinda shocking waking up to the baby being there in the first place, I wasn't really worried about whether it was a boy or a girl." Bruce interjected before they could start fighting. Natasha nodded accepting the answer before looking down at the baby.

"You should check." Clint said still eyeing the baby warily.

"Alright." Bruce said lifting the baby out of the sling and sitting it on the table and hesitated.

"Do you want me to do it?" Natasha asked seeing Bruce's hesitation.

"Yeah."

She stood up and made her way over to his side of the table. Bending down she unclasped the bottom of the blue jumper and moved it out of the way. She looked shock and quickly buttoned the jumper back up.

"Nat?" Clint questioned standing.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Thor asked.

"It is… nether." She said stepping back.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked looking at the baby with caution again.

"It has no defining parts."

"You mean it's a hermaphrodite?" Bruce asked standing up now.

"Yes." She took a step back and sent a look to Clint.

"Hey Bruce why don't you go grab something to eat for the baby." Clint suggested.

"Yeah it has to be hungry by now." He said picking up the baby and leaving the room.

"There's something weird about that baby." Tony said as soon at the door clicked shut. Thor nodded.

"Your right there is something weird, I do not think it is a smart idea to leave Bruce alone with it for long." Natasha said glaring at the door.

"Nat what happened, it wasn't the fact that it had no parts that shocked you was it?" Clint asked, Natasha nodded.

"When I touched it, I saw images of a place that looked familiar, Bruce was there only he wasn't himself he was blank."

"Blank?" Thor asked.

"No emotions, it didn't look like he was aware of his surroundings."

"Alright that's enough for me, we need to get the creepy mystery baby away from him without explosions or burst ear drums." Tony said standing up.

**CRASH**

The four Avengers rushed through the kitchen door. Bruce stood in the middle of the room, a plate of food shattered on the floor, his eyes glazed over. The baby floated in front of him a tiny hand stretched out and placed on his forehead.

"THE FUCK?!" Tony shouted. The baby's head snapped around, its eyes blazed red and it started screeching. They dropped to their knees covering their ears.

"JARVIS tell Steve to get his shield!"

"Right away sir, may I suggest someone stop the child's screaming."

"Thor?" Natasha suggested but the demi god shook his head.

"I will not hit a child."

"Thor that is not a normal-"

There was a bright flash followed by silence. When they looked Bruce and the baby were gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony fumed standing and storming from the room. The others stood up and followed him out.

"JARVIS contact Pepper tell her we have a situation with the baby."

"Tony what's going on?" Steve asked as he came through the door shield in hand.

"Steve where have you been Bruce just got Avengernapped!?" Tony scolded as he passed by.

"Avenger…napped?" He questioned following behind Tony and the others.

"Tony, wait you don't even know where you're going." Clint said as they all reached the elevators.

"I don't but Widow does."

"She does?" Thor asked looking down at her.

"Yup, that place you saw in your head, you said it looked familiar, meaning you've been there before."

"Yes it was where I first met him, that shack in Calcutta."

"Then that's where we're headed." He said stepping out of the elevator and smacking right into a very tall vary purple man.

"Holy Crap!" He yelled jumping backwards. The rest of the team tensed ready to fight.

"Calm down protectors of earth, we have come seeking our child." The man said bowing slightly.

"I'm guessing you're talking about the mystery baby that just kidnapped our friend." Tony said scowling at the purple man.

"Oh dear, fear not he will not harm your friend."

"How do you know?" Clint asked suspicious. The purple man smiled.

"He is the hulks biggest fan."

"Of course he is." Tony muttered.

**XxXoOoXxX**

"This is where he was living before, man am I glad I made him stay at the tower, I mean a brain like his needs lots of room and fun toys." Tony muttered as they walked up to the small shack.

"Stark, maintain radio silence." Steve sighed; he had known the billionaire would say something like that.

"Sure Capitan Prude, what's our plan of attack?"

"We're going to let the child's father go in and get the child, we'll follow behind and grab Bruce." He ordered.

"Shall we go in earth heroes?" the purple man asked.

"After you." Steve said gesturing to the door. They followed after the man as he walked through the open doorway.

Bruce sat in the middle of the room; blank faced and glazed over eyes. The child sat in his lap giggling happily until it saw them.

"Mishka release the human." The purple man said to the child sternly. The baby growled and pouted.

"No Mishka you must give him back to his friends." Purple man said stepping closer and reaching for the child. The child grumbled and floated toward his father. Bruce seemed to come back to himself, blinking and looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud looking over at Tony in confusion.

"Calcutta." Tony answered. Before Bruce could ask why, the purple man spoke up, his son nestled in his arms.

"Forgive my son mighty warrior of Earth, he only wished to meet you, but he seemed to have gotten carried away." Bruce looked startled for only a second before schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"Uh… no harm done I guess, it was nice to meet him too."

The purple man nodded before turning to the others.

"We must go now; I hope we meet again soon." There was a bright light and then the man and child were gone.

"So mystery baby's, visits from aliens, trips to the middle of nowhere, it's been a fun day but I'd really like to go home now." Bruce says standing up from floor and moving toward the others only to have Tony grab him by the shoulders and shake him a little.

"Bruce, what did the baby do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The big purple guy told us on the way over here that the baby was showing you something, what was it?" Clint asked. Bruce's face turned red and he started to shake his head.

"It was kinda about the future, I'll tell you more later." He mumbled prying Tony's hands from his shoulders.

"Was it embarrassing?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Tony drop it, or I won't tell you." Bruce said pushing past him.

"Was it about me?" He asked following Bruce and the others out the door.

"Shut up Tony!" Bruce's ears were turning red.

"It was about me wasn't it?!" Tony pressed a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my god, drop it!" Bruce groaned, his entire face burning red.

"Was I naked?"

"Tony!"

* * *

**So?**

**Yeah i'm sorry for all the mistakes i know are in this story that I've missed.**

******I had some issues with past-tense and pre-tense but I think it sorted itself out, hopefully anyway.**


	5. Private Islands and New Jobs

They were sitting in the lab together looking over some files and schematics for a new type of X-Ray, portable and small enough to carry around in a backpack. One that Tony himself had though up one late night while dwelling over the fact that Bruce might want to run away again. Though he told Bruce he thought it up in the shower, going into extreme detail about what he had been scrubbing at the time.

The blush he had drawn out was worth Bruce sicking Dummy on him by calling out that he was on fire.

Now they sat in near silence making jokes about something science-y every now and then. Bruce paused in the middle of a joke about when Tony accidently blew up an empty warehouse.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked noticing Bruce's silence almost immediately.

"Oh, I was just remembering something weird that happened after I fell from S.H.E.I.L.D."

"What happened?" Tony asked curiously. Bruce laughed a small smile played on his face.

"Well when I woke up I was in this warehouse, an old man was there completely calm and actually helped me out, gave me clothes and that shitty bike I rode up on… He didn't even care that I came crashing down as the Hulk."

Tony laughed sitting back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Well I guess I should thank him then shouldn't I?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked with a confused twitch of his eyebrow.

"Well he helped you come back to us." _'Back to me.' _"Without you we wouldn't have been able to defeat Loki and his goons." _'No one would have been able to catch me.' _"Then I wouldn't have been able to show you candyland." _'You're the only one I've ever wanted to show candyland to.'_

Bruce laughed picking up a cup of coffee from his desk. "So how do you plan to thank him?"

"Oh I don't know, how does a privet island sound?"

"He's old he doesn't need a privet island, maybe a new job, I can't imagine watching an empty building to be very fun or entertaining and he doesn't seem the type to retire."

"Thank you Dummy." Tony laughed accepting the milkshake Dummy brought him even though he asked for coffee. "Well how about I hire him, we need a new security guard that won't be afraid of all the weird shit that happens around here, like say the creepy alien baby that turned up in your bed three months ago."

"Hey, he was a fan, and he was kind of adorable." Bruce defended.

"Alright alright, we're getting off topic, what do you say about us hiring the old guy?"

"Sounds like a plan, and I can imagine that the retirement benefits are pretty lovely."

"That they are, Stark Enterprise offers only the best to our workers… the ones that last anyway."

**Three Days Later.**

"Hello." And elderly gentlemen greeted as Natasha and Clint passed by the security desk. He didn't seem perturbed or even remotely worried over the fact that they had blood all over them or that Clint had a bow clutched in his hand, or that Natasha had several guns attached to her hip at the moment.

"Uh, hey?" Clint greeted back slightly confused. The last guy had run screaming last time, when Thor had burst through the doors riding a dragon that Loki had accidently (or at least that's what he claims) let loose upon the city.

"Gonna be needing anything?" The man asked politely. "Like a muzzle for that fella?" He asked pointing to Loki slung over Thor's shoulder spewing curses and insults. Natasha snickered and Clint laughed.

"No, he's always like that, hurt his leg and had to be carried for the last three blocks." Clint explained.

"Ahh… he's one of those tsundere types then."

"You could say that yeah."

The old man nodded before looking back down at the newspaper he was reading when they first walked in. Giving the man an odd look they walked away down the hall towards the medical level.

"He seems nice." Natasha said giving the man one more glance before stepping into the elevator.


	6. Falling For You

**Those of you waiting for 'Complications and Revelations' will be happy to know that i am almost done... with the first half, lol. I'm working on a story called 'S.H.I.E.L.D High' so that's taking up my time, but i have 10 chapters for it done already.**

**Sorry i haven't really updated anything, i had a long week. My grandpa passed away and well yeah... Here have some feels.**

* * *

**Falling for you.**

Tony's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes were wide and his mind was panicked.

They had been fighting some super villain that had just broken out for a high class security prison. He wore a pointy yellow cloth helmet so it wasn't a surprise that even Cap didn't take the threat seriously. Until the man had broken into the tower and the only ones ready to take him on were Thor and Bruce.

Thor had been thrown through the floor and had landed five floors down. Hulk was holding better, having managed to get the man away from the armory so the others could get to their weapons.

Tony had only one bracelet on his wrist when the roaring coming from the living room ended abruptly. He didn't know what made him forget about the other bracelet and race to the living room pulling on the gantlets he had snagged on his way out.

As he entered the room the first thing to catch his eye was a very human looking, very unconscious Bruce Banner. The second thing to catch his eye was the retard in the yellow cloth helmet had his hand around Bruce's throat.

He had known that it was possible for Bruce to run out of energy and de-hulk, and after the long three days of non-stop hunting for 'The Banana' it was really no surprise, but that didn't stop him from having a small heart attack. He ran towards them, the floor under his feet opened and his boots attached themselves to his feet.

The man threw Bruce into the window shattering in and sending Bruce plummeting sixty stories to the ground, laughing he didn't see Tony until he shoved passed him. Shouting was heard behind him but he paid no attention, his focus was on the man falling to his death.

Wasting no time Tony ran and jumped out after him.

"Tony!" Steve's panicked voice was the last thing he heard before the sound of air rushing past him replaced all noise and thought. He pushed his boots to the limit trying to reach Bruce's unconscious body before he hit the ground. His mind for once was completely silent, he had no thoughts, panicked or otherwise, his mind was numb. His heart on the other hand was screaming, pounding in his chest almost painfully.

When he managed to reach Bruce he wrapped his arms around his waist. Spinning around he cradled Bruce to his chest and shot back up to the broken window. As he landed with a loud thud the other Avengers crowded around.

"Back the fuck up!" Tony snapped laying Bruce on the floor. He felt for a pulse, he was relieved to find one. He then gently shook Bruce by the shoulders.

"Bruce buddy, wake up."

Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion at being woken up. "T-Tony?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, gave me a little heart attack you know, I mean you gave everyone heart attacks but they didn't jump out the window to save you, speaking of that I think you need to gain a little weight you weigh as much as a feather, we could get take out and have an eating binge in the lab while we science, also-"

"Tony." Bruce interrupted quietly. The others were shocked when Tony actually stopped his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me what happened later, my body hurts, I just want to go to bed." Bruce groaned struggling to stand up and keep his pants on at the same time.

"All right, we can do that, well go to my room its closer, I'll find you some pants too, then we can have that eating binge, I also want to show you what I've been working on in the lab." He said picking him up off the floor and ushering him to the elevator.

Thor held 'The Banana' by his blood covered hood looking toward the two retreating scientist with curiosity and a wide grin.

"Right… on the off chance that this guy is actually any danger to anyone else after the beating we gave him I'm going to help Thor take 'The Banana' to Fury." Clint says signaling to Thor that they should go.

"What do you think just happened?" Steve asked Natasha when Clint and Thor were gone.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a seat at the bar.

"Well it's just that I've never seen Tony look so scared, not even when that giant lizard threw him through a portal and into the realm of despair." He said sitting next to her.

"It wasn't himself he was afraid for, it was Bruce."

They sit in silence for a moment, resting and thinking over the last few days.

"What draws Tony to Bruce, I look and I try to understand but… I don't see it, do you?"

Natasha nods resting her head on the bar. "He cares, that's all we really need to understand."

* * *

**'The Banana'... don't ask, i had this funny evil mastermind costume in my head and then i realized that it made him look like a banana. But as my grandpa always said, 'its the unassuming ones that you need to watch out for the most.' though i think he was talking _about_ me at the time...**


	7. AN

**Authors Note:**

**Those of you waiting for Complications and Revelations:**

**The first and second chapter is up.**

**For those of you not waiting for it:**

**I'm almost done with a new little story to add here.**

**Have Fun Darlings!**


	8. Giant Worms and Vacation Plans

**Someone said we needed more Bruce feels.**

* * *

"Watch out!" Tony yelled as the worm spit a blob of goo in their direction.

Hulk dodged before lifting a working platform and hurling it at the worm. The worm hissed and shot out towards Tony knocking him back through the wall and into the next room.

"No hurt metal man!" Hulk roared grabbing the worm by the tail end and swinging it away from the now motionless suit. The worm smashed through three support beams, the ceiling groaned and something overhead snapped.

Hulk ran forward picking up Iron man and cradled him to his chest as the roof collapsed. Crumbling on top of them the Hulk let out a roar, he shifted making sure the remaining pieces weren't going to collapse before setting Tony down and releasing his hold, letting Banner back inside.

His body shrank back to normal size, green skin fading back to a pale tan.

**XoXoXoX**

Bruce groaned rolling over staring at the body he felt next to his own.

"Tony?" He asks when he makes out the bright red and gold of the suit.

He doesn't move, or shift, but he lets loose a small whimpering sound that scares Bruce into moving. Sitting up the room spins for a moment before he can fully get his feet under him.

"Tony?!" He whispers kneeling over him. There's blood leaking from the suits mask, Bruce pulls it away revealing Tony's bloody face. He's glad that after Hulking out he is to emotionally worn out to Hulk out, because he think he might be panicking a bit.

He suddenly remembers how they ended up here, under a building in the middle of nowhere.

They had chased the giant worm through three states, starting in Utah they ended up chasing it through Arizona and landed in New Mexico where the worm crashed into a butchering plant and Hulk and Iron man followed after it.

"Shit." Bruce muttered looking around. Tony had been thrown through a few walls it seemed, there were also a few strange piles of lime green goo sticking to bits and pieces of ruble. Turning his attention back to Tony he starts taking off his suit. If he hadn't been working on it with Tony, he wouldn't have been able to get it off at all.

Pulling the helmet off the tosses it to the side and slips to fingers over Tony's throat looking for his pulse. It's faint and shuddering, but it's there and Bruce lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tony, I want you to give me a sign that your awake, I have to take the rest of the suit off."

"Hurts." Tony rasps.

"Yeah it's gonna hurt… a lot, I need you to focus on me alright?"

"S-sure thing big guy." He slurs.

Bruce doesn't think he's felt so nervous before this moment. The thought of causing Tony anymore pain nearly makes him forget about the whole thing, but he knows he needs to see what kind of damage happened.

"Alright, if it gets too much tell me."

He starts with the chest plate, unlatching it and pulling it off is a struggle. It gets caught twice where it's dented and causes Bruce to jerk making Tony moan in pain.

"S-sorry."

"No big deal… keep goin." Tony says, his eyes never leaving Bruce's face as he works. Bruce tosses the chest plate off to the side to land with the face plate and helmet. Then he takes off the gauntlets and his boots next adding them to the pile.

"I really hope your wearing pants, 'because that would be a bit odd even for you." He jokes weakly, but it makes Tony laugh.

"Don't want to ogle my goodies?" Tony winks. Bruce lets out a small laugh.

"Not at the moment no." He pauses, thinking over what he's just said and his face goes a little pink. He glances up at Tony's face and he sees that Tony's eyebrows are up to his hairline and he has a grin that someone in that much pain should never be able to accomplish.

"Not now… but maybe later?" Tony rasps wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god Tony, stop… just… no." He laughs pulling the last piece of the suit off.

"Oh yes… we're so talking about this." He says with a yawn.

"Not right now, you're bleeding everywhere, and your falling asleep."

"Mmmm but that doesn't stop me from talking."

"Nothing will ever stop you from talking." Bruce says with a fond smile. "How is it you're the one bleeding everywhere yet you can make me laugh at a horrible time like this?"

"I'm just good like that." Tony smiles back, his eyes start to close as he drifts off to sleep.

'_Why is it you make me feel guilty that I want to leave soon… is it your smile, the way you treat me like I'm human and stick up for me… or is it the fact that for the first time since the accident I feel like I can just be myself around people, because for some crazy, insane reason, I want to show you the real Bruce Banner.'_

**XoXoXoX**

"Tony please just listen-"

"I did listen, and I understand, you want to leave I got it." Tony snapped pouting like a child in the corner.

Bruce realized this was going to be harder than he thought, he didn't know why he had even felt the need to tell Tony that he was leaving, he could have just left a note with Jarvis.

"Tony I'm coming back." He finally said after a minute of silence. Tony glares at him from his spot at the bar.

"Are you?"

Bruce will never understand why this man makes him feel guilty for wanting to leave but is scares him a bit.

"Yes, I just need a little time to myself, you know."

"There is plenty of space in the tower to be alone; I don't understand why you have to leave."

"I know that but it's still the tower, in the middle of a huge city."

"If that's all you want we can take a camping trip."

"No Tony." Bruce sighs.

"Brucie~" Tony whines sulking.

"I could have just left you know I mean… a note left with Jarvis could have saved me all this trouble."

Tony sighs in defeat, taking a shot of whisky.

"When will you be back?" he finally asks.

"I'll only be gone for a month."

"… Promise?"

"Yes Tony, I promise." He meant it too, and it was this fact above all the others that scared him the most.

* * *

**Tony kinda is like a little kid sometimes though so... **

**Tony used Puppy dog eyes.**

_**-20 Determination DP.**_

**Bruce contracts the Feels.**


	9. Goodbye Kisses

**Soo... this happened. i don't know, i felt the urge to write this so it fits better with Complications and Revelations. that and i wanted Bruce to show more love and what a better way to do that for someone with serious personal space issues than have him give someone a goodbye kiss and a cuddle.**

* * *

"Tony…"

"I think that's everything you'll need, I've even added that mini med pack thing we finished so you can go on being Mr. doctor and all that stuff, and just in case you find yourself in some tiny little shit hole town with crappy water I packed some microscopic water purifying nanos, oh that reminds me I also modified the bag to only open to you or me using a DNA scanner in the clip-"

The first time Tony had 'made sure you had everything you need because you're my science bro.' Bruce had been flattered… the tenth time he had been irritated… by the twentieth he felt his control slipping.

Tony was slightly drunk and if Bruce didn't leave now he was going to miss his flight. He turned to look at Steve, who stood in the doorway awkwardly.

'What?' Bruce mouthed. Steve shrugged and shook his head. Bruce realized the Avengers mother hen was there to make sure that Tony was behaving.

"Tony." Bruce said walking over and taking the engineers hand. Startled Tony looked at his hand before looking at his face confused.

"What's up?" He asked swaying slightly. Bruce could tell that he had more to drink than he originally thought. He didn't realize that his leaving would be this hard on the other man.

"Let's get you to bed." He said looking over at Steve with a look of 'Go the fuck away, I'm handling it.' Steve nodded and walked away leaving the two alone. Leading Tony away from the bag and over to his room was easier than he had thought it would be.

"Brucie, why do you have to leave me alone with all the little brained people?" Tony asked with a pout as he pulled off his shirt and lay down on the bed.

"Only for a month Tony we've been over it, and besides I'm sure you can entertain yourself by trolling Steve and Thor, just tell them that the statue of liberty contains a monster inside it or something."

"I tried that already, they wanted to go vanquish it." He whined grabbing Bruce's hand and pulling him down on to the bed and curling around him. Bruce sighed and relaxing in his hold he let Tony continue to hold his hand.

"I don't want you to go." Tony whispered sleepily snuggling into Bruce's side.

"I know."

When Tony wakes up the only thing he'll remember was the feel of soft lips on his forehead and a whispered goodbye. He'll find the note from Bruce apologizing again and he'll smile because he knows that Bruce will be back.

* * *

**It's kinda short but i'm going to post pone a little bit till i finish 'CaR', that way when i'm done with that i'll have more time for this. **


	10. Midnight Talks

**I forgot to post this on here oops... well anyway here you go. Goes between chapter one and two of unexpected future.**

* * *

Bruce sat curled up on the medical bed he had been placed in when they arrived at SHEILD. He sat alone now, Tony having wandered off to god knows where. Natasha left with the promise of violence in her step as she went after him. Clint had climbed into the vents almost as soon as they got here. So alone he would remain for the rest of the night. Confused and frightened.

"Pregnant, how can I be pregnant!?" he gasped as yet another panic attack threatened to roll over him. He could feel the hulk wanting to take over, wanting to protect him from the things hurting him. He wanted to laugh and cry and be angry but he could feel nothing but numbness in the back of his mind where the door between them was locked tight.

"Aww don't be like that, it's not all bad." An accented voice sighed from the end of the bed. "You know you're not the first man in history to give birth."

Bruce looked up from where he sat, a sharp glare homing in on the green clad trickster. "I know that, but… men like me shouldn't be having children." Bruce snapped harshly.

"Men like you, what human or beast?" Loki snapped back. Seeing the startled look on Bruce's face the god of mischief heaved a sigh. "I didn't come here to fight you… I actually came to see how you were faring after all the child's father is that crazed man in the metal suit."

"I'm about as well as I can be in a situation like this."

"It could be worse you know."

"Yeah… I could give birth to an eight legged horse."

Together they laughed until Bruce became serious once again.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say what I did in that way." Bruce said.

"Yes you did." Loki laughed, poking at Bruce's blanket as he allowed a small true smile to show. "One thing I like about you doctor is that you have a very dark view of yourself, yet somehow you still try to fight for something that might kill you in the end, an unfailing sense of what's right and wrong, yet you do not believe you should be allowed happiness. It truly is amazing."

"I-… What if they won't let me keep it?" Bruce asked.

"Would you really let them take your child, better yet; would _he_ let them take your child?" Bruce knew Loki wasn't speaking about Hulk, though the rage beast would no doubt object to it too. No, Loki was talking about Tony.

Would he let the baby be taken?

"No." Bruce whispered.

They sat in silence after that. The only sound the hum of the turbines as the helicarrier hovered over the earth; ever watching and waiting for someone or something to try and threaten the earth.


	11. Horror Movies Was A Bad Idea

**Prompt Fic: Clint/Bruce: Not part of the team building exercise.**

* * *

Bruce figured that maybe having a horror movie marathon with a trained {and very paranoid} assassin was a bad idea after all.

"Bruce?" Clint whispered looking over to where his fellow Avenger lay sprawled out across the couch.

"Humm?"

"Do you hear that?" Clint asked, glancing towards the door where a strange humming noise could be heard making its way down the hall.

"Yeah, I think it's just Tony." Bruce mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Are you sure, I thought he had a meeting today." By this time the noise had grown closer and was making Clint jumpy enough to want to crawl into the air ducts.

"Tony will seal them again if you try." Bruce said as if reading his mind. "Remember the last time he sealed them?"

Clint shuddered, remembering when Thor had offered to 'cook' for everyone. The smell had lingered for days.

"Why don't you just go look out the door?"

"What if it's some sort of man eating ghost?"

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"You can, but I don't have a Hulk, I have a bow." Clint said looking ready to disappear at the slightest loud noise.

"It'll be fine Clint." Bruce said rolling over so he too could watch the door.

The humming stopped outside door.

"Oh God, what if it knows we're here?"

"Clint, its fine." Bruce reassured from his spot on the couch, making sure to keep an eye on the jumpy assassin where he was perched at the end of the couch.

"But Bruce-"

_BANG_

The door slammed open, and in marched Thor God of Thunder and Poptarts.

"Friends I have wonderful news-" Thor stopped looking around the empty room. "Strange… I could have sworn the doctor and archer were in here just moments ago…" He shrugged and left the room humming a song under his breath.

Behind the couch Bruce and Clint sat side by side looking an odd mix of terrified and relived.

"Let's not mention this to the others." Clint whispered unlatching his hand from where it had been digging into Bruce's arm.

"I'll get Jarvis to delete the footage." Bruce sighed.


	12. Horror Movies With Steve and Thor

"What is this motion picture?" Thor asked as he and Steve sat next to each other on the couch. To get both men up to date on modern movies Tony had given them free reign on the movie room, along with a list of things they needed to watch.

They were currently on horror, the had been through all the 70's and 80's horror and were now on the 90'and the beginnings of the 2000's so far they had watched Rose Red, along with Signs and The Forth Kind.

"It's called The Ring…" Steve replied; grabbing some popcorn as the movie started.

"Unholy Oden, what is that?!" Thor exclaimed as he watch the strange scene on the screen. Steve couldn't answer as he was gripping Thor's arm trying to keep himself on the couch with pure will power.

His eyes were wide as he watched the woman's phone ring.

"You will die in seven days." A disembodied voice said through the woman's phone.

"Who is this?!" The woman exclaimed. They had been fine through the other movies, he had been sure this one would be no problem.

He had been wrong.

They watch enraptured till the girl began to crawl from the Tv. Thor now had Capitan America pulled tightly to his chest like some sort of shield.

Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I'm sorry I just can't." He said burying his face into Thor's chest to block out the sight of the woman's face. Without prompting Jarvis turned to movie off, but left the lights dimmed.

"My Friend I believe we have been bested." Thor whispered.

"I believe your right." Cap agreed prying himself away from the thunder god. As the two stood up and begun to pick up their popcorn bowls the sound of faint ringing caught their attention.

"Should we answer the tell'o phone?" Thor asked nervously. Steve looked toward the hall, unsure.

"Well Tony's out of town with Bruce and Clint… no one here but us and Natasha and who knows where she is, it would be rude not to." He reasoned. Nodding Thor followed him out of the room and down the darkened hall.

"Sirs I believe I should inform you of-"

Suddenly the power shut off, the lights snapped off and Jarvis' voice cut out. Thor jumped; resisting the urge to call Mjolnir to him, he shifted closer to Steve.

The phone continued to ring at the end of the hall.

The made their way to the sitting room and Steve slowly walked over to the cordless phone on the wall.

"Hello, Stark Tower, Tony Starks Home Line. How may I help you?" He answered just like Tony had told him to, so people calling would know that they got the house phone and not the company. Though that was rare seeing as his home phone wasn't public.

"You're going to die in seven days." A raspy female voice said before there was a click and then the dial tone. The phone shattered to tiny shards in Steve's hand.

* * *

"Where's Steve and Thor?" Tony asked when he, Bruce and Clint returned from the bar.

"Asgard." Natasha replied as she sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Why?" Bruce asked curiously.

The corners of her mouth twitched in what all three assumed was a smile.

"No idea."

The three boy's backed out of the room very slowly.


End file.
